Fighting for love
by AdamXToby 4ever
Summary: Max and the flock meet up with people also from the School, only to find out the two people are being chased as well so they join together. Fang gets jealous because he thinks one of them is stealing Max from him. But there is something Fang doesn't know.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Max, come on!" Jeb yelled at me. I looked at him and got out of my cage. Him and I freed the others and then ran. Fang was carrying a sleeping Angel on his back as we ran. We heard scientist coming so we hid in another room. Jeb opened the door and we all ran into it. He shut the door and we all listened. People ran passed the room. I sighed and looked around the room. There were two cages and one person in each cage. I walked over to the cages. I heard everyone telling me to come back but I didn't. I need to see what this was. I went over to the first cage and looked at the clipboard. I took it off the cage and read it. It said:

_Name: Shane_

_Age: 13_

_Gender: male_

_Wing length/color: 10 feet/ black_

_Hair color: aqua blue_

_Eye color: baby blue _

I flipped the page and saw his record scores. Then I read something that shocked me. My eyes widened. I looked at the guy. Just as the clipboard said, he had aqua hair. He was sleeping so I couldn't tell his eye color. He was covered in cuts, bruises, and more. He did indeed have black wings. I looked at him and saw next to him was someone else. I went over to that cage and picked up the clipboard. As I reached for it, something grabbed my wrist. Everyone came running over to me and Jeb smacked the hand away from me. I looked at the boy. He had dark red hair and blood red eyes. He wasn't covered in as many cuts and bruises as the other boy. "What do you want eraser?" he asked. Eraser? Did he just call me an Eraser? I looked at his wings and saw he had black wings too. Were these two brothers? Then I remembered what I read on the boy's other sheet and I shook my head to get the imagines out of my head.

"Ignore him Max," Jeb said.

"Who are these two?" Nudge asked.

"Two special experiments," Jeb said. "The red haired one is Sean and next to him is Shane."

"What's so special about them?" Gasman asked.

"Sean came manipulate fire and Shane can manipulate water." 

"How?" Iggy asked.

"We don't know and we intended to find out," Jeb said.

"You haven't answered my question Eraser," Sean said. What is with this guy? "Come to hurt me like you did you him?"

"I'm not an eraser," I said.

"Sure your not," he said sarcastically.

"Sean?" a voice said. Sean took his hand and touched the other boy's hand.

"I'm right here," Sean said. "How you feeling?"

"Hurts all over," the boy said. "Who are these people; Erasers and a whitecoat?"

"We're not-" Before I could finish the statement, we heard voices coming our way.

"There's a secret room next to the computer," the boy said. Fang ran over to check. He found a hidden knob and nod as us. I took Iggy's hand and lead him. Everyone followed in and Fang closed the door once everyone was in. I put my ear up to the door and listened. Fang was holding Angel. I heard the door burst open and people running around the room.

"Did you two see anyone in here? If you did tell us or if you lie, you two would be separate and put through even more tests," someone said the boys. They better not give away our location. But they have a good reason too.

"I didn't see anyone," the boy, Shane, said.

"Yea," Sean said.

"How do we know your not lying?" another asked.

"Why would we lie if you threatened to separate us?" Sean asked.

"He has a point," a third whitecoat said.

"Hook one of them to the machine to see if their lying," the first one said. I heard someone opening the cage but I don't know which one it was.

"Leave him alone!" I heard Sean said. "He's hurt enough." Guess they took Shane out of his cage. Then I heard Sean was shaking his cage. Then there was a moment of silence then something printed. Paper ripped and I heard voice talking.

"So you did see them boys," the first one, who I guess was the leader. "Separate them."

"No," Sean said. I couldn't take it. I wanted to jump out and attack the whitecoats but Jeb held me back.

"We can't be discovered," he whispered.

"But we can't let them be separated," I whispered. "They lied for us Jeb."

"I know but what's more important: your freedom or those two?" I thought about it. These two helped us and even lied for us. How were we repaying them? By getting them separated. That's a real nice. If I was in their position, I would tell because that way I didn't get separated form my friend. Or in there case-

"Sir, he has a high chance of not surviving if we move them," one said. Who; Sean and Shane? I think it's Shane.

"I don't care," I heard Ari said. He was coming into the room. "Move them away and teach them a lesson. Now, where are they?"

"In the room down the hall sir," another said.

"Well go and take the brat with you," Ari said. "I'll watch the other brat."

"Ari, you bastard, leave him alone," Sean said. "He's already weak enough." I listened closer and heard Shane's breathing. He was in pain.

"No, place Shane on the hunting ground," Ari said. "Let's see how he likes that." I heard Sean starting to curse more.

"Sean," I heard someone say. Everyone went quiet. "I'll be fine." It was Shane and he sounded like he was in pain.

"Shane," Sean said. "You bastards hurt him and I swear I'll blow up the place."

"Go ahead and try," Ari said. "Let's go." I heard everyone leaving. The door closed and I heard crying. I opened the door and saw everyone left except Sean. He was crying. I went over to him and undid his cage. He looked at me.

"Max, what are you doing?" Jeb asked.

"Freeing him and helping him for helping us," I said. "And don't try to talk me out of it."

"I know; I won't win so I won't try." I smiled and undid Sean's cage. He came out and spread out his wings. His wings were beautiful even though they were black.

"Thanks," he said. "Now to get Shane."

"I'll help you," I said.

"Max," Jeb said. "We have to get out of here while they distracted." I looked at Jeb then Sean. "Come on Maximum."

"Just go," Sean said. "I'll take care of this myself." He sounded annoyed and mad. Before I could say anything, he was gone. That was the last time I saw Sean and Shane.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I woke up sweating. Why was I dreaming about those two? I haven't even them since we escaped. Maybe my dream was telling me their dead now. No; Sean wouldn't let that happen. "Max?" I turned around and saw Fang waking up. "Max, what's wrong?" he asked as he sat up. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was," I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked crawling over to me. "Your sweating and don't tell me nothing is wrong."

"You remember Sean and Shane?" I asked.

"You mean the two guys form when we escaped?" he asked.

"Yea; I had a dream about them?"

"Why?" I could hear a little jealousy in Fang's voice.

"I don't know. It's the first time it's happened. Maybe it's telling me their dead now." _Or maybe not _my voice said. Great; it returned. _Maybe they escaped too and are looking for you guys._

"You think they survived that day?"

"I don't know."

"I think it was Sean that was beat up bad. He might not have survived."

"It was Shane, Fang. Sean was the one I released." He looked at me. What? Of course I knew who was who because I read the information on Shane. Sean would have broken my wrist if Jeb hadn't stopped him. Jeb, once a father-figure and now my enemy. I looked up and saw something in the sky. "Fang, look," I said pointing to the sky. I looked up again and it was gone. Was I seeing things?

"I don't see anything," he said.

"I know I was something," I said.

"Get some sleep." Fang kissed me on the head then went back over to his spot. I sighed and looked up again. I don't know how I feel about Fang yet. I will say he is hot and all but I'm afraid I might hurt him and all. I was looking at the stars when I saw something moving again. I know I'm not seeing things so I got up and followed it. It lead me away from the flock. My search lead me to a camp. There, a guy was sitting alone. I wonder if he saw it. I can't go over there with my wings out. I looked at him and saw he had black wings! That means-

"Who the hell are you?" I heard someone say before a knife came to my throat. The guys sitting down came over and his eyes widened.

"Release her," the guy said.

"What?" the other asked.

"It's Maximum," he said. Who is this guy? Wait a minute aqua hair and blue eyes with black wings. It's Shane! The guy behind me came into my view range.

"Holy s-it is," he said. Red hair and eyes plus black wings equals Sean. They're alive! I didn't recognize them with their long hair and their-I'll just say they've grown into men. I can't help but look if they don't have shirts on. "How's life been to ya?" Sean asked.

"Unfair," I answered.

"As here," Shane said. "Come and sit down." He pointed to the fire he made. I nod and went to sit with them. Shane handed me something to eat but I returned it down.

"When did you two escape?" I asked.

"Last week," Sean answered as he ate some food. "We've been flying non stop since then. They're after us."

"They will not let us go," Shane said.

"Same here," I said.

"At least you don't see erasers everyday," Sean said. "This is to cold." His hand became a flame and my eyes widened. How did he do that? He put the food over his hand with a flame in it. "Don't asked," he said as he bit into his now hot food. "Where's everyone else?" My flock! I totally forgot about them. I stood up and ran back to them. Once I got there, I saw they were all there. I heard Sean and Shane coming up behind me. "You guys on the run too," Sean said. "What happened to Jeb?"

"He betrayed us." Fag woke up and looked at us. "Who are these people Max?" That made the whole flock wake up.

"Who's here?" Iggy asked.

"Shane and Sean," I answered. Fang's eyes widened. Everyone's eyes widened; even Iggy who was blind.

"They're alive?" Fang asked.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Sean asked. "You want us dead?"

"No," Nudge said.

"We're surprised to see you both still alive after what happened last time," Angel said. She read our minds again. "Especially Shane because he was hurt badly last time. Even though you were hurt, the whitecoats went going to put you through a test."

"I can explain what happened," Shane said. "Everyone might want to stay seated because it's a long story."

"Alright," I heard Fang said. He's actually interested in this? Sean and Shane sat down together on the opposite side of our fire.

"After you left," Sean started. "I went looking for Shane."

"I was placed in the forest," Shane continued. "There was an eraser released into the forest. I was trying to hide from it of course, not knowing Sean was coming to help me. I made a wrong turn and ran right into the eraser. It attacked me and pinned me to the ground. He was grinning and you could see his white teeth." Shane shook his head at the thought of it. "He leaned down and bit part of my neck. He had blood all over his mouth and I could feel myself bleeding. I was breathing heavily. I thought I was going to die of blood loss."

"I entered the forest and the whitecoats saw me," Sean continued. "They fired at me, trying to get me away. I flew over them and into the forest. I spotted the eraser and followed him. Then I saw Shane take a wrong turn and ran right into the eraser."

"I was shaking like crazy," Shane elucidated. "I was so scared to die right there. 'Any last request?' the eraser asked me. I shook my head no and began to cry. I was so weak and in pain to try and remove him from being on top of me. He grinned and bit my arm. I screamed. Sean came down and stabbed him in the back."

Sean spoke next. I guess they have two different point of views. "I saw Shane couldn't get the eraser off him by himself so I stabbed the eraser in the back. That got him off Shane, who had broken bones after. Once he was off Shane, I fought him, trying to kill him for hurting Shane. After what seemed like hours, even though it was only half an hour, I snapped the back of his neck and he died. I went over to Shane, who was passed out. I kneeled down and picked him up. That's when the whitecoats found us and saw. They took us and separated us. They ran more experiments and tried, making the erasers stronger.

"Finally opportunity came when we could escape years later. There was a whitecoat who forgot to lock my cage up before he left. I got out of my cage, flied into the vent and went looking for Shane. He was hooked to a table and he was alone."

"Question," Fang said. "How well do you two know each other?"

"Every well," Shane said. "We were put through experiments together and created together."

"Created?" Nudge asked.

"Yea; we were created in the lab," Sean said. "We're more bird than human. I think you guys are more human than bird?"

"Yea; that would explain why your wings are black," Gasman said.

"That doesn't explain it at all," Shane said. "That's why I was experimented on more than Sean. He fought back while I did but gave up after a while."

"Back to the story," Sean said. "So I climbed out of the air vent and went over to Shane, who was passed out. I untied him from the table and picked him up. He woke up and saw me. That's when the whitecoats came back. I threw fire at them, distracting them and I flew out into the vent with Shane. Shane's wings were num at the time so he couldn't fly. We crawled to the outside and I flew away, carrying him. That's how we came to be." Nudge and Angel were crying. I guess they found it was sad.

"They let you go that easily?" Fang asked.

"No; they gave us trouble," Shane said.

"They've been hunting us since," Sean said as he touched Shane's right wing. "Does it still hurt any?"

"Yea," Shane said. "Those stupid whitecoats hurt my wing so I can't fly right. I dislike not being able to fly away."

"Shane, can we talk in private?" Sean asked. Shane nod and stood up. Sean got up and followed. I looked at my flock. I told them to stay and I went after them.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

(Shane's POV for now)

Sean and I walked in silence over to a river. He looks mad and I don't know why. Was it something I said? I don't think I said anything wrong. He sat on a big rock and looked at me. "Why didn't you tell me you hated it?" he asked.

"Hated what?" I asked.

"You know what I mean Shane. Don't act like you don't know."

"If you mean about me not being able to fly away from danger, I said I disliked."

"Well sorry I fly you around."

"Sean, I never said I didn't-"

"I know what you mean. I'm not stupid." He got up and looked at me. "If you don't like me carrying/flying you around, just say it!"

"Sean, your overacting."

"I am not." Flames surrounded his body and I stepped back. I know not to mess with his like this. But it is amazing how his body doesn't burn when he does this. That's good in more than one way.

"Sean, clam down please."

"No; I'm tired of this. You don't talk to me anymore. I thought we were lovers."

"We are."

"Not anymore we're not. I'm through with you." He threw fire my way and I didn't dodge or block it. I let it hit me and I fell into the river. Sean looked at me then walked away. I hate it when he's like this. He overreacts with little things like that. I got out of the river and sat on the land. I guess he means it this time. We're not lovers anymore. I guess this makes me on my own now. I sighed and starts crying. Why do I cry at the wrong times? I wiped my tears and still cried. My chest hurt as well. This is great. My right wing hurt, my chest hurts and I'm crying. I have to be the biggest baby in the world. The wind blew and I became cold. Great; why not rain on me. It starts down pouring. I have the worst luck ever. I moved to under a tree and sat there. Sean's probably found come cave for himself.

I looked out and see Maximum coming this way. "Shane," she said. "We found a cave and Sean's there. Want to come?" I shook my head.

"No thanks," I said.

"You sure?" I nod and she went back to her flock I bet. I smiled, seeing as someone cared. Sean does care but not now. I looked down at myself and saw I had first degree burns all over me. He's never done this before. I sighed and pulled my legs closer to me. I miss Sean already. I looked up and see Maximum coming back. "You're coming to the cave we found," she said.

"I'm fine," I said. "Don't worry about me."

"You have burns all over you. How can I not worry?" I looked at her and stood up. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the cave. I got in and saw Sean was there, not looking at me. I guess he doesn't care if I die as well. Maximum introduced me to everyone and told me to stop calling her Maximum. Someone is bossy.

"Shane, what did you and Sean talk about?" Angel asked me. I need a good lie.

"Um…, where we were going next," I answered. He turned his head and looked at me. He sent my and face that said 'you sure as hell not going with me.'

"Where you going?" Nudge asked.

"Maybe up north," I answered.

"Why not fly with us?" Gazzy asked. I thought about it. I don't think so because erasers may pop out everyday. I don't want to put them in danger. I looked over at Sean. He still wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Max. He's moved on already.

"It's best if we don't," I said.

"I will; just tell them Shane," Sean yelled.

"What's going on?" Iggy asked.

"Sean and I are not traveling together anymore," I said. Some of them gasped.

"Why not?" Nudge asked.

"We thought it would be better this way," I replied. "He can travel with you guys and I'll walk alone."

"What if your attacked?" Gazzy asked.

"I'll fight or run away," I said. Like I can even run as well. I have no ways of escaping if I'm attacked. I mind as well just go back to the school. Sean wouldn't care. No one would care. Well I do have one way to defend myself but that rarely works.

(Max's POV)

Something is wrong with Sean and Shane. I mean, they're not sitting next to each other; they're not flying together and or even talking to each other now. It stopped raining out. Maybe we'll stay here for a while. "Alright everyone, get to sleep," I said. The kids whined and laid down. I had first watch.

"I'll watch," Shane said. "You go ahead and sleep. I won't be sleeping tonight." I saw he looked over at Sean. Sean was sleeping. I looked back at Shane and I would tell he was cold and in pain. I mean, the guy has burns all over his arms and chest. He seems lonely without Sean. I went over to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Did you two break up?" He choked on nothing then coughed.

"What makes you think we're together?" he whispered. I saw Fang looked at us.

"I read you profile awhile I first meet you two."

"We're fine. Thanks though Maximum."

"I said call me Max."

"Alright." I went over to my spot. I feel bad for letting him do watch and he's heart broken. I know he's hurting inside. He just doesn't show it. I sighed and fell asleep.

I woke up to cheers and the smell of food. Iggy must be cooking already. I opened my eyes and saw Shane cooking! The younger kids were eating it happily. Question is where did he get everything? He had eggs, bacon and bread. I looked over at Fang. He was probably wondering the same thing. "Here Max," he said handing me a plate then handing Fang one. He took one and walked over to Sean. Sean pushed the plate away from him and all over Shane.

"I don't want any crap cooked by you!" Sean yelled. I saw Shane's eyes widen. He picked up everything, excused himself then walked out of the cave.

"That was mean," Angel said. "He was trying to be nice." Oh crap; I forgot she could read minds. I hope she doesn't try and find anything out about them.

"Shut up," Sean said getting up and leaving. I got up and went over to Sean.

"What is your problem? He was trying to be nice after what happened," I said. Opps; that just gave away I was spying on them. He turned and looked at me. He grabbed my arm and lead me into the forest. He stopped and let go of my arm but pushed my back into a tree.

"Forget that weakling," he said. I wanted to punch him and get him away form me but something in my body wasn't allowing me too. I looked over and saw Shane just saw us. He looked so hurt in his eyes. I looked back at Sean and saw his face was closer to mine. Come on legs, work. He was close enough and he kissed me. What the hell? First Fang and now him too. Fang! I pray he doesn't see this. I finally was able to bring my fist up and before I knew it, it was pinned to the tree. Both my hands were and he was only using one hand. When I blinked, Sean was off me and on the ground. I looked, expecting Shane to have pushed him but no. I saw Fang.

"What the hell you doing to her?" Fang asked.

"Kissing her," Sean said standing up. "Got a problem with it?"

"As a matter a fact, I do," Fang said. He was jealous and I could tell.

"You're not her boyfriend."

"Who said I wasn't?"

"I can tell. I could have hit on her even if you were her boyfriend." Shane came over to me and looked to see if I was okay. I looked and saw Fang and Sean were flying and fighting. Sean was throwing fire at him! That was so not fair. When Sean missed, the fire hit some nearby trees and caught them on fire. He was not only trying to kill Fang but the forest to. Shane brought his hand up and water sprayed out of it. It hit the fire on the trees and put it out. We followed them and they landed near a cliff! Sean was still throwing fire, causing Fang to back up near the end. No; he wants to kill Fang!

"Sean stop!" Shane yelled.

"Stay out of this brat," Sean said. I saw the look of pain in Shane's eyes. He looked like he was going to cry. I looked back at Fang and he had his leg up. He was going to kick Sean. He did and Sean went over the edge. Shane's eyes widened, ran over to the edge, opened his wings and drove after him. Now they'll both be dead.

"Fang, Sean's gay and so is Shane!" I yelled as I ran over to him and looked at him to see if he had any injuries.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry it's taken long to update. School+writer's blockno updates.  If you have any ideas, let me know please.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:

(Shane's POV)

I drove after Sean even with my right wing hurting. I pulled them back, hoping to catch up with Sean before he fell and hit the ground. Why will he not open his wings? Why Sean? I catch up with him, grabbed his arm then grabbed a branch. I pulled him up so I could wrap my arm around his waist. He looked at me. "Let me go Shane," he said struggling.

"Sean stop before we both fall," I said. He struggled more and the branch broke. I put Sean on top of me and before I knew it, I landed on the ground on my back. I heard a crack and my wings started hurting. I looked around and saw Sean was on the ground to, unconscious. I slowly got up and looked at him. He was bleeding. I held his hand and cried. Next thing I knew, I passed out.

I woke up and saw I was back in the cave. How? I looked next to me and saw Sean was still unconscious. I sat up, moved closer to him and held his hand. He had bruises and cuts all over him. I've never seen him like this before. Let me rephrase that: I haven't seen him with this many bruises before. This is all my fault. I put his hand on my cheek. "Shane, you okay?" I turned and saw everyone looking at me. I nod and looked back at him. "Your wings are broken," Max said. I nod. I figured they were. I started crying.

"Max, is it okay for two guys to love each other?" Angel asked.

"No," I answered for Max. "Most people hate it. The whitecoats did. That's way we were separated after they found out. We're gay and I was proud of it. I love him so much but, he's not gay anymore so why do I bather trying? I'm just an idiot."

"Your not an idiot," Max said. "You can't help who you love."

"Yea; Max and Fang can't help they love each other," Iggy said. Then I saw Max and Fang starting to beat up on him a little. I laughed some.

"Have you guys done anything?" Fang asked. I looked at him and saw Max smacked him in the head. That was a personal question and he asked is in front of the younger kids.

"No; we haven't," I said. "It's sad. We finally get out and I thought that would be the first thing we'd do. It didn't happen." I heard Sean groaned and I looked at him. He was waking up! He opened his eyes slowly. "Sean, how you feeling?" He opened then all the way and looked at me. Then he shoved me away and I hit my back on the wall.

"Stay away from me and don't touch me with your gay ass hands," he said. He doesn't love me anymore and that proves it. He hates me. I can't believe it. After all we've been through. I loved him and he only used me? No. I don't believe it.

"Sean, he's trying to help!" Max yelled.

"It's okay," I said wiping a few tears that managed to fall. Then I stood up, holding my right shoulder. "Thanks you guys." Then got up and left the cave. I guess this is good-bye Shane. Good-bye love. I walked out more and the further I got, the more I cried. Soon I was on my knees and crying. I still remember when we first told each other our feelings.

Flashback

The whitecoats looked at me and started questioning me. I didn't answer. I was trying to be like Sean. We were possibly ten or twelve. I know we're two years older than Max. They kept on questioning me and I didn't answer. Finally one got mad enough so they hit me and threw me to the ground. "Answer us!" he yelled. I said nothing. He whipped me for a while then. I returned to my cage. Sean's cage was next to me. Once the whitecoats left, he looked over at me.

"You didn't do it did you?" he asked. I nod. "You idiot. That will only make them hurt you more."

"It works for you," I said laying down not moving. He put his hand through his cage and into mine. He took my hand and held it.

"I love the Shane that doesn't do this," he said crying. My eyes widened then softened. He loved me. No one's told me that before. I smiled at him.

"I love you too," I said. He looked at me and smiled. We couldn't kiss through the bars. My face wasn't near the bars and I couldn't move.

"We'll kiss once we get out of this place," he said smiling. "I promise."

Flashback ends

He never kept that promise. Now it doesn't matter. I'm alone and unloved. I'm some freak gay experiment on the loose with nowhere to go. I looked up and saw I was surrounded by erasers. Nice. I stood up and wiped my tears. "Look at who's still alive." I turned and saw the guy that tried to kill me! He was alive? How? I thought Sean killed him.

"Get out of here," I said. My voice was shaky from crying.

"Did the boy freak dump you?" he asked.

"That's none of you damn business," I said.

"Oh; lookie boys," he said. "He thinks he's tough." Soon erasers attacked me. I formed a water shield around me and ran. This shield will not hold for every long. My body was screaming in pain. I had to get them away from Sean and the flock. Sean…would he care right now? Probably not. I will never get over him. I took my shield down after I thought I was far away enough. I didn't see the erasers either. I sighed and continued to walk. I should just die right here. I can easily do that. I have nothing left to live for. I have no family or friends. I'm a gay freak. That was going to get me nowhere. I blinked and the next thing I knew, that eraser was on top of me and holding me down to the ground. When did I bring my shield down? "Looks like someone's going to die soon," he said.

"What do you mean eraser?" I asked.

"You have your expiration date on your neck," he said grinning. Damnnit! Why am I curing so much? I have to stop. Wait, how do I know he's telling the truth. For all I know is he's trying to scare me and sure as hell working. I kicked him off me but he was so heavy! "Your not going anywhere. Where's the other one?"

"I don't know," I lied. "We got into a fight and broke up."

"Liar," he said. "I think the bosses will accept one of you." He was going to take me back there! I can't go back there. I rather die than return there.

"And if I don't want to go back?"

"You have no choice." He placed something over my mouth and I fell asleep.

(Sean's POV)

I heard a helicopter outside and I ran out. Damn; they find me already. Or did they paid Shane to tell. Ha; he probably did tell them too! Max and the others came out. "Sean, come quietly or else," a guy said.

"Ha; not in a million year eraser!" I yelled.

"Well then, we'll take him then," he said as she showed me Shane! That idiot got himself captured. "The boss will love him until he dies. Did you know his expiration date has shown?" What?! Shawn, you can't die! "You have three days to turn yourself in. Well be experimenting on him so I suggest you make a quick decision." Then they flew off and I chased after them. Once I get a hold of Shane, I'm beating the crap out of him. He needs to get stronger. He a weakling! Damn; I turn my back and he gets himself captured. I got closer to the cooper I saw a net flying toward me. I easily threw fire at it. Stupid erasers never learn. I blink and saw another net coming. Damn; I can't dodged this. Shane, I'm goin to hurt you. Water came out of nowhere and pushed the net higher into the sky but also dodged me from the cooper. Shane…why? Why is he blocking me?

The water dropped down and I saw the cooper was gone. Why doesn't Shane want me to follow? Oh I get it. He's going to get himself out. Hope that's the case because I'm not going after him now. He's a big boy and can handle himself. I landed and shrugged my shoulder. I turned around and saw Max coming toward me. I grinned. "What happened?" she asked as she stopped in front of me. I walked over to her, wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. She immediately smacked me and I get go. His girl hits hard. "What happened to Shane?" she demanded.

"Got himself captured sweetie," I replied.

"What?" she yelled.

(Max's POV)

What the-? How can Sean saw that with a straight face? Shane's his…friend. I guess x-friend now. Poor Shane. Not only is his heart broken but he has to suffer the experiments. I'm going to help him. I still owe him and Sean from two years ago. I turned and went to my flock. I'll have to ask their opinion on this. Either way, I'm going, with or without them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is Sean really going to let Shane die there? And will the flock back up Max? You'll have to keep reading and see. Please review. I love hearing all comments.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

Sorry it's taken long to update. School+writer's blockno updates. :( If you have any ideas, let me know please.

Chapter 4:

(Shane's POV)

I drove after Sean even with my right wing hurting. I pulled them back, hoping to catch up with Sean before he fell and hit the ground. Why will he not open his wings? Why Sean? I catch up with him, grabbed his arm then grabbed a branch. I pulled him up so I could wrap my arm around his waist. He looked at me. "Let me go Shane," he said struggling.

"Sean stop before we both fall," I said. He struggled more and the branch broke. I put Sean on top of me and before I knew it, I landed on the ground on my back. I heard a crack and my wings started hurting. I looked around and saw Sean was on the ground to, unconscious. I slowly got up and looked at him. He was bleeding. I held his hand and cried. Next thing I knew, I passed out.

I woke up and saw I was back in the cave. How? I looked next to me and saw Sean was still unconscious. I sat up, moved closer to him and held his hand. He had bruises and cuts all over him. I've never seen him like this before. Let me rephrase that: I haven't seen him with this many bruises before. This is all my fault. I put his hand on my cheek. "Shane, you okay?" I turned and saw everyone looking at me. I nod and looked back at him. "Your wings are broken," Max said. I nod. I figured they were. I started crying.

"Max, is it okay for two guys to love each other?" Angel asked.

"No," I answered for Max. "Most people hate it. The whitecoats did. That's way we were separated after they found out. We're gay and I was proud of it. I love him so much but, he's not gay anymore so why do I bather trying? I'm just an idiot."

"Your not an idiot," Max said. "You can't help who you love."

"Yea; Max and Fang can't help they love each other," Iggy said. Then I saw Max and Fang starting to beat up on him a little. I laughed some.

"Have you guys done anything?" Fang asked. I looked at him and saw Max smacked him in the head. That was a personal question and he asked is in front of the younger kids.

"No; we haven't," I said. "It's sad. We finally get out and I thought that would be the first thing we'd do. It didn't happen." I heard Sean groaned and I looked at him. He was waking up! He opened his eyes slowly. "Sean, how you feeling?" He opened then all the way and looked at me. Then he shoved me away and I hit my back on the wall.

"Stay away from me and don't touch me with your gay ass hands," he said. He doesn't love me anymore and that proves it. He hates me. I can't believe it. After all we've been through. I loved him and he only used me? No. I don't believe it.

"Sean, he's trying to help!" Max yelled.

"It's okay," I said wiping a few tears that managed to fall. Then I stood up, holding my right shoulder. "Thanks you guys." Then got up and left the cave. I guess this is good-bye Shane. Good-bye love. I walked out more and the further I got, the more I cried. Soon I was on my knees and crying. I still remember when we first told each other our feelings.

Flashback

The whitecoats looked at me and started questioning me. I didn't answer. I was trying to be like Sean. We were possibly ten or twelve. I know we're two years older than Max. They kept on questioning me and I didn't answer. Finally one got mad enough so they hit me and threw me to the ground. "Answer us!" he yelled. I said nothing. He whipped me for a while then. I returned to my cage. Sean's cage was next to me. Once the whitecoats left, he looked over at me.

"You didn't do it did you?" he asked. I nod. "You idiot. That will only make them hurt you more."

"It works for you," I said laying down not moving. He put his hand through his cage and into mine. He took my hand and held it.

"I love the Shane that doesn't do this," he said crying. My eyes widened then softened. He loved me. No one's told me that before. I smiled at him.

"I love you too," I said. He looked at me and smiled. We couldn't kiss through the bars. My face wasn't near the bars and I couldn't move.

"We'll kiss once we get out of this place," he said smiling. "I promise."

Flashback ends

He never kept that promise. Now it doesn't matter. I'm alone and unloved. I'm some freak gay experiment on the loose with nowhere to go. I looked up and saw I was surrounded by erasers. Nice. I stood up and wiped my tears. "Look at who's still alive." I turned and saw the guy that tried to kill me! He was alive? How? I thought Sean killed him.

"Get out of here," I said. My voice was shaky from crying.

"Did the boy freak dump you?" he asked.

"That's none of you damn business," I said.

"Oh; lookie boys," he said. "He thinks he's tough." Soon erasers attacked me. I formed a water shield around me and ran. This shield will not hold for every long. My body was screaming in pain. I had to get them away from Sean and the flock. Sean…would he care right now? Probably not. I will never get over him. I took my shield down after I thought I was far away enough. I didn't see the erasers either. I sighed and continued to walk. I should just die right here. I can easily do that. I have nothing left to live for. I have no family or friends. I'm a gay freak. That was going to get me nowhere. I blinked and the next thing I knew, that eraser was on top of me and holding me down to the ground. When did I bring my shield down? "Looks like someone's going to die soon," he said.

"What do you mean eraser?" I asked.

"You have your expiration date on your neck," he said grinning. Damnnit! Why am I curing so much? I have to stop. Wait, how do I know he's telling the truth. For all I know is he's trying to scare me and sure as hell working. I kicked him off me but he was so heavy! "Your not going anywhere. Where's the other one?"

"I don't know," I lied. "We got into a fight and broke up."

"Liar," he said. "I think the bosses will accept one of you." He was going to take me back there! I can't go back there. I rather die than return there.

"And if I don't want to go back?"

"You have no choice." He placed something over my mouth and I fell asleep.

(Sean's POV)

I heard a helicopter outside and I ran out. Damn; they find me already. Or did they paid Shane to tell. Ha; he probably did tell them too! Max and the others came out. "Sean, come quietly or else," a guy said.

"Ha; not in a million year eraser!" I yelled.

"Well then, we'll take him then," he said as she showed me Shane! That idiot got himself captured. "The boss will love him until he dies. Did you know his expiration date has shown?" What?! Shawn, you can't die! "You have three days to turn yourself in. Well be experimenting on him so I suggest you make a quick decision." Then they flew off and I chased after them. Once I get a hold of Shane, I'm beating the crap out of him. He needs to get stronger. He a weakling! Damn; I turn my back and he gets himself captured. I got closer to the cooper I saw a net flying toward me. I easily threw fire at it. Stupid erasers never learn. I blink and saw another net coming. Damn; I can't dodged this. Shane, I'm goin to hurt you. Water came out of nowhere and pushed the net higher into the sky but also dodged me from the cooper. Shane…why? Why is he blocking me?

The water dropped down and I saw the cooper was gone. Why doesn't Shane want me to follow? Oh I get it. He's going to get himself out. Hope that's the case because I'm not going after him now. He's a big boy and can handle himself. I landed and shrugged my shoulder. I turned around and saw Max coming toward me. I grinned. "What happened?" she asked as she stopped in front of me. I walked over to her, wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. She immediately smacked me and I get go. His girl hits hard. "What happened to Shane?" she demanded.

"Got himself captured sweetie," I replied.

"What?" she yelled.

(Max's POV)

What the-? How can Sean saw that with a straight face? Shane's his…friend. I guess x-friend now. Poor Shane. Not only is his heart broken but he has to suffer the experiments. I'm going to help him. I still owe him and Sean from two years ago. I turned and went to my flock. I'll have to ask their opinion on this. Either way, I'm going, with or without them.

Is Sean really going to let Shane die there? And will the flock back up Max? You'll have to keep reading and see. Please review. I love hearing all comments.


End file.
